Sounds Like Me
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: hermione finds out what ron's prefect girl would be! & is suprised! set after hogwarts! T just incase!
1. Just To Let You Know

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's a new fic I wrote about 15minutes before I had to leave for dance class. So I hope you enjoy it! Btw, if anyone here is reading Every Summer Is Different sorry I haven't updated in ages! But don't worry the next chapter should be up soon! I've been so busy with dance, hockey, gym & I've been sick lately! It's my birthday on the 22nd! I cant wait! Anyways hope you enjoy this Fluffy fic! Its only ment to be a one-shot but I don't know I have an idea for chapter 2 so who knows?**

**Mwa**

**-Lor**

Sounds like Me

Ron & Hermione sat together quietly in their new apartment in Godric Hollow. It was a three bedroom & decent sized apartment; it was brought for Hermione, Ron & Harry, but at the last minute Harry had decided to move in with Ginny, in her apartment about 2 blocks away seeing as he was dating her.

The two 19 year olds had decided even before they left Hogwarts that they would find an apartment together. Ron & Hermione didn't bicker anymore & now that Voldermort was gone, everyone especially Harry, Ron & Hermione could relax & enjoy life with being constantly on guard.

On this particularly cold afternoon Ron & Hermione were sitting in front of the fire. Hermione was reading & Ron was watching her read. Hermione could feel Ron's eyes on her, so she put down her book & looked over at him. "What?" she asked, Ron shook out of his trance, "Zilch, actually, I was just thinking about the first time I ever saw you," he said, looking at the floor. "Really?" Hermione asked, Ron nodded, "It's so weird to think we've been best friends since our first year & we still are now," he said smiling.

Hermione grinned, "After that long you'd think we'd know everything about each other," she added, Ron tilted his head to the side, "We do, don't we? What don't you know about me?" he asked her curiously. Hermione thought for a moment, "I don't know what your perfect girl would be like," she stated, "Care to enlighten me?" she asked smiling, hoping deep down he'd describe her. "Ok sure, my prefect girl would someone who was absolutely gorgeous, enjoyed quidditch & chess, got along with everyone & laughed at all my jokes," Ron stopped to think, **'I'm out! His dream girl is practically the opposite of me,' **thought Hermione sadly, she was close to tears. She didn't want to hear anymore, she got up & began to walk out of the room. "Hermione wait! What's the matter? Where are you going?" asked Ron, "I'll tell you what the matter is! Just then you described nearly the exact opposite of me & that hurts me so much because ever since the first time I saw you, on the train when you had dirt on your nose, I've loved you!" said Hermione tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Ron grinned, "Ok yes, she would be the perfect girl! But I wouldn't want to date her or marry her she'd make me look terrible! But, the prefect girl for me to marry would be gorgeous, smart enough to make up for my dumbness & also someone I always had fun with & someone who loved me for being me!"

"Sounds like me, except for the gorgeous bit," Hermione laughed "It is you & you're right, you're not gorgeous, you're beautiful," Hermione looked at Ron confused, "What?" Hermione whispered, "You know I think about that first day I ever met you on the train so often, because it was the first day I ever liked someone & I knew straight away I would love you forever," said Ron standing face-to-face with Hermione, who stood there in shock. "You love me?" she asked bewildered, Ron nodded, "Oh," was all Hermione could say. Then a moment later their lips met, in a kiss filled with all the love & passion they'd held in ever since they met. Finally they broke apart, "I love you Mione, will you be my girlfriend?" said Ron hugging her, "I love you too & of course I will!" she replied closing her eyes & wishing this moment would last forever. And if the world was ever to end she wished that it would be after a moment like this.For as long as she was in Ron's arms she felt safe, loved & ready for whatever happened next.

Except for what actually happened next…

**To be continued… I think I have an idea for a chapter two! So if you think I should do a chapter two say so! R&R! thanxs**

**Mwa**

**-Lor**


	2. Their Life

**here you go FINALLY chapter 2! Enjoy R&R!**

**-Lor**

Chapter 2

21yr old Ron Weasley sat on the grass staring at his wife & 2 and a half yr old daughter, who were playing a game of tips, (Hermione was obviously letting April win,) thinking of the day April was born.

**# 19yr old Ron Weasley sat nervously outside a hospital room, with his sister, Ginny & her new husband Harry. "How long does it take to have a baby?" asked Ron anxiously, "Chill Ron, I bet Hermione is thinking the same thing," Harry said smirking, Ginny thwacked him on the back of the head, "That's not funny, Harry, next time we'll get you or Ron to have the baby & then you'll know!" "I thought it was," Ron whispered to Harry.**

**Two hours later a healer came out, "Ron Weasley? You can go in & see your wife & your new baby girl," said the healer, walking out of the corridor & into her office. Ron got up & walked into the room where Hermione was sitting up in her bed, holding a little baby girl in her arms. Hermione looked over at Ron as he walked over to her & kissed her cheek, "You ok?" he asked, "Yes, I'm fine. Well what are we gonna call her?" Hermione answered tiredly. Ron & Hermione thought for awhile. Then Hermione finally said, "What about, April?" "Hmmm, April Ryan Weasley, it's prefect! Just like her," said Ron#**

April was prefect in Ron & Hermione's eyes, she had Hermione's looks, but had a few cute freckles scattered across her nose & red short, bouncy curls that went to her shoulders. Ron still looked like he did when he was at Hogwarts; he was still tall & toned, had red hair & freckles & had the same lopsided grin. Hermione had change quite a bit on the other hand. Her once bushy & fizzy hair had grown out & she had soft curls & she looked great for someone who had already had a kid. But deep down Ron & Hermione were the same people they were when they were at Hogwarts.

Ron was awoken from his thoughts as Hermione sat next to him, "Your turn," Hermione said as she leant against the grass. Ron got up & walked over to April who looked bored with running around. "DA! piggy-back!" squealed April, as Ron picked her up & began to run around the yard with her on his back. Ron loved it when April called him 'Da' & Hermione 'Marmee' because he thought it was so cute that she couldn't talk properly yet.

He stopped as they reached Hermione & he handed April to Hermione & sat next to her. April got up & wobbled over to her doll house, picked up two dolls & wobbled back over to her mum & dad. "Looky Da, looky Marmee!" she said as she sat on Hermione's lap. She had a girl doll & a boy doll in her hands, she raised the girl doll, "'dish is Marmee!" she gushed happily then raised the boy doll & said, "'dish is Da!" she giggled. April was a smart baby, she could already talk & walked pretty well, but she wasn't missing out on the fun on being a baby. Hermione giggled too & Ron grinned, "That's right honey," said Hermione now smiling softly at her little girl. Ron pecked Hermione on the cheek. April stuck her tongue out, "Yucky Da!" Hermione smiled, got up holding onto April & placing April on her hip. "Who's up for lunch?" asked Hermione, "WUNCH!" yelled April, who had inherited her fathers lust for food.

"Let's go & get an ice-cream!" said Ron smiling & nodding at April, April gave Hermione the biggest blue eyes you'd ever seen, (it got Hermione every time, it got Ron too) Hermione let out a sigh, "Ok, but that means, you have to eat all your dinner tonight, BOTH of you," she said casting Ron a look. "Yes Mrs. Weasley," said Ron mocking Hermione, who rolled her eyes, "Just go get Bella," Hermione added as she went inside with April, to get her purse. Bella was April's puppy, who was 9month old, Pomeranian. Hermione & Ron had decided to get April a puppy for her 2nd birthday & the whole family had fallen in love with Bella the second they got her. Ron walked over to the deck & got Bella's leash & called her over. "Bella? Here girl," called Ron, as a tiny golden puppy came running towards him. Ron hooked Bella to the leash & walked out the front to the house, where Hermione was waiting for him.

**There you go chapter 2! i hope you liked it! plz review! i hope to update again soon! so plz review! Mwa**

**luv Lor**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	3. It Begins

**hey hey!**

**here chapter 3! thanxs to all ma wonderful reviewers! u rox! mwa**

**-Lor xoxoxo**

Chapter 3

When they arrived at Cindy's Ice-Cream Parlor, Ron & April ran in while Hermione waited outside with Bella. Two minutes later April came out carrying two ice-creams & she handed one to Hermione, "Here Marmee!" April squealed handing Hermione an ice-cream & shoving her face into her own ice-cream. _'My god she's like Ron,' _Hermione thought, _'speaking of Ron, where is he?'_ Hermione thought looking around for Ron. "April honey, where's daddy?" Hermione asked looking at April, who had chocolate all over her face. April continued eating & pointed at the ice-cream parlor. Hermione looked through the window & saw Ron talking to some lady behind the counter, who had her hand on his arm. "April, can you go tell daddy we're going home," Hermione said clearly, April nodded & went inside to tell Ron. April came running outside & tugged on Hermione's jeans, "Marmee! Da said he'lw cadch up, wif us," said April smiling, with chocolate all around her mouth. Hermione gave April a fake smile, "Come here you've got chocolate al over you," she said wiping away the chocolate with a napkin, while April giggled. "Marmee, we'lw wrait for Da at da park?" April asked again putting biggest blue eyes you'd ever seen, "Fine, let's go," said Hermione as she, Bella & April walked to the park down the street.

"Cun I go pway?" April asked excitedly when they got to the park, Hermione nodded & April 'ran' off towards to sandpit. Hermione & Bella followed April & sat under a tree near the sandpit so she could keep a close eye on her & Hermione let Bella off the leash so she could run around. About 5 minutes later April came running back to Hermione, "MARMEE!" she screamed crying, as she sat on Hermione. "What the matter princess?" asked Hermione, wiping away April's tears; April showed Hermione her elbow that has a tiny scratch on it. Hermione smiled, "You know we might have to chop that off now," Hermione said acting serious, April gasped, "No! I'm otay! I swearw!" She said getting off Hermione but before she could get away Hermione had pulled her back down & begun to tickle her ribs. "Marmee!" April laughed uncontrollably, trying to wriggle free. Finally Hermione stopped & April stood up, "I RIN!" she giggled as she ran over to Bella & began to play with her.

"Aw Ronald, she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen," someone said behind Hermione, she stood up to see Ron & the lady from the ice-cream parlor approaching her. Hermione groaned, "Hey 'Mione, this is Nicole," said Ron grinning at Hermione, who put on a fake smile, "Hello Nicole, it's a pleasure to meet you," Hermione said sweetly shaking Nicole's hand. "I'm sure it is," Nicole said snobbishly, Ron seemed to miss this rudeness; he was too busy staring at Nicole in admiration. "Would you like to meet April?' Ron asked politely, "That would be fabulous Ronald," Nicole said smiling widely. "April, can you come here for a minute please," Ron called to April, who came running to Hermione, who picked her up. "April, this is Nicole," Ron said clearly, April scrunched up her nose, _'That's my girl,'_ Hermione thought smiling, "Oh Ronald, she's absolutely darling, I absolutely adore her, hello munchkin," Nicole squealed in a voice that reminded Hermione of Lavender brown. April wriggled out of Hermione's arms & hid behind her, Hermione smirked. "She's a little shy sometimes, right Hermione," said Ron, Hermione snorted & thought to herself, _'Are we talking about the same kid? April practically begs for attention,'_ "Yes, she gets very shy around strangers," Hermione lied. "Well, Ronald I must be going, my break is almost over. Goodbye Hermione, bub bye April. I'll see you around Ronald," said Nicole, kissing on the cheek. With that Nicole turned on her heels & headed back up the street. Hermione turned to April, picked her up & said softly, "What's the matter princess?" April pouted, "I dun't wike her." Ron was dumbfounded, "What's wrong with her?" he asked a bit loudly, looking a tad red. April began to cry. "Oh well done Ron, you made your own daughter cry," said Hermione angrily, then she looked at April, "Do you want to go home sweetie?" April nodded & began to suck her thumb. "Ron, you get Bella & we'll meet you at home," said Hermione as she walked off home with April.

When Hermione & April got home, Hermione put April on the couch & gave her a bottle of milk. Then she sat down in an armchair & continued reading a book she'd begun earlier that morning. Half an hour later Ron walked in with Bella, who ran over to April. Hermione was about to ask him to go & change April, when she saw someone come in after Ron. "Ronald, what a lovely home, a girl could see herself living here," Nicolette screeched laughing. Hermione groaned & picked up April, then made her way upstairs to April's room. After Hermione had changed April & put her in her pjs, she placed April in her crib, where she instantly fell asleep. Hermione decided she may as well go down & have a cup of coffee.

When Hermione entered the kitchen, she was welcomed by girlish laughter, "Oh Ronald you're so funny," Nicolette giggled, Ron seemed thrilled that he'd made Nicolette laugh. Hermione felt revolted, but suddenly felt better when Nicolette stood up. "Well, Ronald I must depart, mwah! Bye," Nicolette said, yet again kissing Ron on the cheek, before she disapparated.

"Are you deaf boy?" Hermione asked sarcastically, "Huh? What do you mean?" Ron asked taken a back, "Ronald," Hermione tested. "Don't call me that you know I hate it," Ron pouted, "AHA! See you don't care when she calls you Ronald," Hermione said triumphantly. Ron stayed quiet, "Well, she's really nice & she doesn't say 'Ronald' whenever she's pissed at me," Ron retaliated. Hermione shrugged, "Whatever, at least she's gone," "Why don't you or April like Nikki? She's absolutely gorgeous, enjoys quidditch & chess, gets along with everyone & laughs at all my jokes! Also what's with our child? She's never shy," Ron questioned Hermione, who sighed. "Oh its Nikki now is it? Ron, you have a wife & baby girl who love you to death & then you go pop-eyed as soon as another person walks into your life! You do the math," Hermione said sitting down. Ron was dumbfounded, he was about to ask Hermione to say that so he could understand it when April began crying. Hermione got up, "No, I'll get her," said Ron walking to April's room.

"What's up, April?" Ron asked, taking her out of the crib, April stopped crying & smiled. "Dwinner twime!" April squealed happily as Ron carried her to the kitchen, where he placed her in her high-chair. Ron saw Hermione looking through the cupboards & walked up behind her & wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's for dinner?" he asked as he went to pecking Hermione on the lips, but Hermione turned her head & Ron got her cheek. "There's either homemade pizza or pasta," Hermione stated, Ron lifted Hermione by the waist & moved her out of the way & looked it to cupboard grinning. Hermione smiled, "Pizza, right?" Hermione said pushing past Ron & getting out the pizza bases, "You know me to well, 'Mione," he said sitting on a chair next to April & putting her on the floor.

**I hope you all liked this chapter plz review! feel free to share any ideas with me! i luv you all! mwa**

**-Lor**


	4. Flus & Parties

**hey hows everyone doing? i'm good! sry this has taken so long... i hope u all like it! plz r&r!**

**-Lor**

**mwa**

Chapter 4

Half an hour later there were two 'pops' & Ginny & Harry walked into the kitchen carrying their twins, "Hey guys, hey April," said Harry & Ginny as they put down the twins next to April & sat down next to Ron. "Hey, how are you?" asked Hermione, "Good," replied Harry. Not long before Hermione had April, Ginny had given birth to twins; a boy named Matt, who had jet black hair & a girl named Rachel who had black hair also & had the same features as her brother. "Hwarry! Gwinny!" April yelled running over to Ginny & gave her a hug, then ran to Harry & gave him a hug, then ran off to play with Matt & Rachel. "Want some pizza?" Hermione asked taking the pizzas out of the oven.

After dinner, Harry & Ron were in the lounge room talking, while the kids played with April's toys & Hermione & Ginny were washing up in the kitchen.

"She sounds like a flirtatious scarlet women to me," Ginny stated after Hermione had told her about Nicolette, (or as Ginny had so creatively re-named her: Nic-hore-lette!) Hermione nodded, "Next time I won't be so forgiving towards Ron," as Ginny place the last of the dishes away, she turned back to Hermione, "Watch your back, ok? Ron's not one to cheat, but he's a sucker for pretty girls," Ginny warned, Hermione nodded, "Will do," she said, as she & Ginny headed into the lounge room & joined Ron & Harry in their conversation on quidditch.

"Marmee! I'm twired," April yawned, tugging on Hermione's leg at 9pm. "Oh, sorry honey, I didn't realize how late it was," said Hermione, looking at the clock. "Nine o'clock already? C'mon Harry, we have to go take the twins home & into bed. Bye, thanks for dinner Hermione," Ginny said, as everyone bid each other goodbye & with two 'pops' they were gone.

"C'mon, I'll take you to bed," Hermione said softly, as she left the room to put April to bed. Ron made his way to his & Hermione's bedroom, where he instantly fell asleep.

The next morning Ron woke to the sound of Hermione coughing & sneezing. He rolled over & saw Hermione sitting up, holding a tissue. "Aw Babe, are you ok?" Ron asked sitting up. Hermione glared at him, "Do I look ok?" she asked, sneezing yet again & taking another tissue. Ron smiled, "Well ah, no, but I'm trying to be concerned here! I know what you need! A 24hr servant, I'm at your command," Ron said bowing his head, "First off, nice hot chicken noodle soup," said Ron jumping out of bed & running to the kitchen to make the soup.

Ron walked carefully back to the bedroom holding a tray, with chicken noodle soup & a rose on it. When he entered he was not surprised to find Hermione, reading a book & holding a bunch of tissues. "Breakfast!" Ron grinned as he placed the tray on Hermione's lap & put her book on the bedside table. Hermione smiled & said, "Thanks" & began to eat.

Once she'd finished eating, April 'ran' into the room 'singing'. Hermione put her head under the blankets. Ron grinned at April, "Morning princess, why are you yelling so early in the morning?" he asked as April climbed on her parent's bed & pouted. "I was singing, Da! Dwon't I haf a fabyolus voice?" she asked grinning at her father. Ron nodded & could've sworn he heard Hermione mumble something like, "Yer great voice, save it for the opera," before she sneezed. "Marmee! Gwet upsie! You pwomised to twake me to da party!" April yelled, tugging at the blankets that Hermione held over her head. Hermione groaned & poked her head out for under the blankets. "Honey, I'm sick, but Daddy can take you," Hermione croaked before beggining a coughing fit, it was now Ron's turn to glare. April hugged her dad, "Fwanks Da! C'mon, I need to get rweady," she giggled happily, as Ron got off the bed, "What's she gonna wear?" Ron asked, "It's already laid out on the chair," sniffled Hermione, yet again sneezing & throwing the covers over her head.

"Alright," Ron muttered as he scooped up a giggling April & took her out to the kitchen where her outfit was neatly folded on the chair. "What should we have for breakfast?" Ron asked, as he & April looked through the cupboards. "Apple mush!" April squealed, as she took at jar of baby food out of the cupboard & sat on the floor. Ron grinned, "You can have apple mush, but I will have… coco pops," said Ron putting the coco pops & milk on then bench, then putting April in her high chair & taking the lid off the apple mush & giving her a spoon.

After they'd finished breakfast & cleaned up, Ron changed April & dressed her. She looked gorgeous; she was wearing a pleated denim skirt & a blue shirt that matched her eyes. When they were about to leave, Hermione came out of her room & handed Ron a wrapped gift. "This is for Ruby, that's the name of the birthday kid, ok?" Ron nodded & kissed Hermione on the cheek, "Get better, ok?" Hermione nodded, "Have fun honey," she said April & Ron left for the party.

When they arrived, they were greeted at the door by none other than…

**hey, what didja think? plz r&r!**

**luv ya all**

**mwa**

**-lor**


	5. Guess Who's Back to Start a Row!

**hey every1! **

**how u all doing? omg im so excited im seeing harry potter 4 on thrusday! (1st of dec!) ok well here's chapter 5! enjoy**

**luv lor**

**mwa**

Chapter 5

When they arrived, they were greeted at the door by none other than… "Nikki? Hey, what are you doing here?" Ron asked as he & April walked inside the house. "Well Ronald, Ruby is my adorable niece," she said as she took the gift off Ron & placed it on a table alongside the others. "Where are Ruby's parents? Shouldn't they be watching over the party?" Nikki shook her head, "They're on vacation & I'm looking after her," Nikki said as they joined a group of children. "Ok kids, who wants to play a game?" Nikki asked & all the kids cheered. So Ron helped her set up for musical chairs.

After a few more games & food the party was over & all the kids left. "Thanks for helping with the party." Nikki said while she & Ron were cleaning up, "No problem," Ron replied picking up the last piece of rubbish. "Well, its 2pm, me & April should head back now," Ron said, picking up April & heading out the door. Nikki followed & when Ron turned to say goodbye, Nikki leaned in to kiss Ron on the cheek but, at the last minute she pressed her lips hard against his, but he didn't pull away. After they broke apart, Ron heard something he didn't expect to hear.

"Ron?" Ron looked down the driveway & saw Hermione standing there with watery eyes. "Hermione, babe… it's not what it looks like," Ron started, "HOW COULD YOU?" she yelled when she was face to face with him. Ron didn't know what to say, she wouldn't believe him if he told her that Nikki came onto him. Hermione took April off Ron & glared at him. "You bastard & you…" Hermione said pointing to Nic-hore-lette, "You're a dirty whore-bag! Goodbye Ronald," she said as she disapparated, leaving Ron behind.

When Hermione arrived home, she began to pack a few things like clothes for her and April. Two minutes later Ron arrived home, "Hermio- what are you doing?" he asked when he saw Hermione zipping up a suitcase. "April & I are going to stay with Harry & Ginny for awhile," she said simply, "Why? You can't seriously think I came onto her, you know I wouldn't do that," he said desperately. "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF SHE KISSED YOU! DID YOU PUSH HER AWAY? NO! YOU KISSED HER RIGHT INFRONT OF YOUR _WIFE_ & _DAUGHTER_!" Hermione yelled. Ron could see tears in her eyes. "Look babe, I'm sorry," he said, his own eyes stinging with tears. "Go ruin your family see if I care," she said with no emotion, "Hermione, quit acting like a bitch! Why don't you trust me?" he yelled, walking over to her. _'Oh crap! Wrong thing to say! Damn!'_ he thought, as Hermione stopped zipping up the suitcase. "Wait… I'm sorry it just came out," he said, but it was too late Hermione slapped him across the face with all her might. After a moment she spoke. "Bye Ron, sorry about slapping you," she said & before he could reply she & April were gone. He sat on the couch & felt his cheek; it hurt like all hell, now he knew how Malfoy must've felt back in their 3rd year. Ron didn't know what to do, he didn't want to lose her he loved her to much for that. Yet he couldn't go after her right now, unless he wanted his right cheek to match his left.

Meanwhile, Hermione landed in Harry & Ginny's home, with April. "GINNY! HARRY!" Hermione yelled, as Harry & Ginny came into the lounge room. "Mione, what's wrong?" asked Harry, as Ginny took April over to Matt & Rachel. Hermione wiped her eyes, "That whore kissed Ron! What's worse is he didn't stop her," she said tears appearing again. "Mione, look you can stay with us until you & Ron work this out, alright?" said Harry sympathetically, giving Hermione a hug. "I'll take your stuff to the guest room & set up a crib for April in Rachel & Matt's room, ok?" said Harry. "Thanks," she said as he left. Ginny sat next to her, "What happened?" she asked softly. Hermione took a deep breath & told Ginny about the events of the day.

"That bastard, & as for Nic-hore-lette, I'd like her show her," she Ginny after Hermione had told her the story. "Gin, I slapped him! I feel terrible," Hermione said, with her head in her hands, "Well, he shouldn't have called you a bitch. That bloody prat," Ginny said. Then Ginny smiled widely, "I've got some news that'll make you happier," Ginny said, Hermione smiled. "Ok, you can't tell Harry 'coz he doesn't know yet, I'm like 5 months pregnant!" she squealed, Hermione had noticed Ginny was getting bigger, but didn't want to say anything incase she wasn't pregnant. "As if Harry hasn't noticed!" Hermione said happily. "I'm serious, he's totally clueless! I'm gonna tell him tonight," she gushed, rubbing her tummy. Hermione hugged Ginny, "Congratulations Gin!" she said, she was so happy for Ginny & Harry.

That night after they'd had dinner & put the kids to bed, Hermione, Ginny & Harry were sitting in the lounge room talking about different topics. Finally the topic rolled around to April, Matt & Rachel. "So are you gonna let Ron see April?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded, "Yes, it's not April's fault we're fighting. If she wants to see him, she can." Hermione didn't want to cut Ron out of April's life & hopefully she'd be with Ron again soon. "Have you & Ron ever thought of having more kids?" asked Ginny hoping, Hermione would asked them.

"Uh, we thought about it but for now, we're waiting for April to get older, but if we're still together further down the track, yer we'll have another kid." Hermione caught on when Ginny kicked her under the coffee table. "Oh, are you two planning on more kids?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry. Harry shrugged, "Yer, having more kids would be great," he answered, Ginny grinned. "Harry! Guess what?" she said excitedly, "Oh god you're pregnant aren't you?" Harry grinned triumphantly, Ginny nodded. Harry lifted Ginny & spun her around, then kissed her. "This is great! Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked, acting like a giddy school girl. "I don't wanna tell you," she teased him, "C'mon Gin!" he said jumping up & down. She giggled, "It's a… drum roll please Mione," Hermione made a drum sound on the coffee table, "Ok, I don't know," she said. Harry went nuts! "OH WELL! WHO CARES! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Harry got up on the table & did a 'dance', while Ginny & Hermione were in stitches with laughter. "What are you going to call it?" Hermione asked once Harry ha re-joined them. "I like Liam, Damien & Adam, for a boy. For a girl Emma, Rhiarn or Danielle" said Ginny, "I like Damien & Liam & Rhiarn & Emma" said Harry. Hermione smiled, "Why don't you call it Damien Liam Potter if it's a boy & Emma Rhiarn Potter if it's a girl," Ginny said, Harry & Hermione nodded.

After a bit more small talk Hermione headed to bed. "Thanks for letting April & I stay here," she said yawning, "No problem," said Harry. "Good night," Hermione said. Before going to bed Hermione checked April. April was lying on her back & had her thumb in her mouth, _'that kid has to stop sucking her thumb soon,'_ Hermione thought as she walked to the guest room & fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione was prodded awoke by Harry. "Yes?" she asked groggily. Harry bit his lip, "Uh… Ron's here, do you want me to send him in?" Harry asked, as Hermione sat up & nodded. Harry walked out & in walked Ron. "Uh, hey Mione, how you going?" Ron asked as Hermione got out of bed. "Fine, yourself?" Hermione asked putting on a pair of jeans & a black halter top. "Good… actually that's a lie. Hermione I can't sleep at night without you there. I need to be with you & April to protect you guys," Ron said sitting on the end of the bed. Hermione bit her lip, "Ron, I can look after myself & April just fine. Plus Harry & Ginny can help me," Hermione said, sitting next to Ron. There was silence for awhile, then Hermione opened her mouth to talk, but she was cut off by a knock at the door.

Hermione got up & opened the door, to reveal Ginny. "Hey Ron, um Harry & I are taking Matt & Rachel to the park, would you like us to take April too?" Ginny asked, as April walked into the room & ran to Ron. "DA!" she screamed at she sat on is lap & hugged him. Hermione & Ginny watched for a minute. "April, do want to go to the park with Matt & Rachel?" Hermione asked April blinking back tears. April nodded vigorously, "Yes pwease!" she said walking over to Ginny who picked her up. "Alright, we'll be back in an hour or so, ok? Cya," said Ginny, "Bye April, cya Gin," said Hermione, April blew a kiss to Hermione as a goodbye. Within minutes Ginny, Harry & the kids were gone & the house was dead quiet. "Do you want some coffee?" Hermione asked breaking the silence. Ron nodded & got up & followed Hermione to the kitchen.

When Hermione glanced at Ron her eyes widened; there was a black & blue bruise where she'd slapped him yesterday. "Oh my god, Ron I am so sorry, let me fix that," Hermione said getting out her wand, "No, it's a good reminder not to be a prat," said Ron calmly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, why are you here?" Hermione asked, as she brought the two coffees over to the table & sat down. "I thought that was obvious," Ron took a breath. "Hermione, you & April have to come home, I miss you," he said, looking down at the table. Hermione could've sworn there were tears in Ron's eyes, but there had gone as quick as they'd come. "Ron I can't just come back because you miss me. I mean I'm not sure if I even trust you anymore," Hermione said, feeling a pain in her heart once she said this. This obviously hurt Ron too because he ran his hands through his hair & said "Oh." Hermione had to say something, "It's not that I don't love you, it's just after yesterday I feel like if you find someone better than me, you'll leave me & go off with her," Hermione shuddered at the thought of Ron running off with some prissy girl.

"You know I'd never do that! You don't give me enough credit Hermione, I trust you! Have a little faith in me," Ron said the heat rising to his face & his voice getting louder. "How can I have faith in you, when I can't even trust you to be alone with another girl?" Hermione yelled her anger getting the better of her. "Because I love you & you love me," Ron said matching her voice level & going red. "I tell you what Ron, I'm not loving you right now!" she yelled her cheeks going pink. Then they started yelling so loudly& quickly at each other it was hard to understand what they were saying.

**ohh! what happens next? the more reviews i get the quicker the update will be!**

**there u go hope u loved it! R&R! thanks to everyone who has reviewed & is about to review!**

**luv lor**

**mwa**


	6. Can we Get Over it?

**Hey all**

**Hope u like this chapter! R&R! also sorry it took a long time to update! Thanks to all the fab reviewers. Sorry its short!**

**Luv Lor**

**MWA**

They both suddenly stopped when they heard familiar soft sniffles coming from the doorway. They looked towards the door & saw April there; her thumb in her mouth & tears leaking down her face. Hermione made a move towards April, who screamed & ran to Ginny who had just walked in. Ginny picked her up & took her into the next room, mouthing 'sorry' to Hermione. Hermione sat down on a chair & began to cry, while Ron ran his hand through his hair. Hermione spoke through her tears, "Because of this stupid fighting thing we have, our daughter is afraid of us," she said as Harry walked in. "Is April ok?" Hermione asked, walking over to Harry, "Uh… sorta, she's a bit shaken up & she's crying," said Harry getting a cup of coffee. "Damn it!" said Ron suddenly, Hermione jumped a bit at hearing Ron's voice as he had been very quite for the past few minutes. "Sorry Mione, I shouldn't have come. We both need time to cool off," said Ron, "Cya Harry," & with that he was gone.

A few weeks past & Ron popped in occasionally to say 'hi' but apart from that things had remained the same. April wasn't talking to Ron or Hermione & whenever they entered the room, she'd get up & leave. But on the plus side Hermione & Ron were on better terms. On this particular morning Hermione woke up early & decided to take another punch at getting back in April's good books. So Hermione got dressed in a pair of cargo shorts & a black singlet top & headed to the kitchen. When she arrived April was sitting in front of the TV watching 'care bears' & sucking her thumb. Hermione crept up behind her & lifted her up, "Morning princess," she said happily, April was about to start crying when Hermione started to negotiate. "Honey, don't cry! Just hear me out, ok?" she said, sitting on the couch, April nodded & sat on her lap. "Ok, Da & I are slowly working things out & I'm going to go sort things out with him today, alright?" Hermione told her child, who grinned & hugged her mother. "I wanna cum twu!" April stated, Hermione thought about it for awhile. "Are you sure? You really want to come?" April nodded & crossed her arms. "Alright when are we going?" she asked her daughter who hopped off her lap, "Wite now!" with that Hermione lifted her up & with a 'pop' she & April were gone.

When they appeared in their home Hermione put April down, "Ok, you stay here & play & I'll go talk to Da," Hermione said kissing April's forehead, as April went over to the toy box.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to find Ron there eating coco pops. "Hey Ron," Hermione said sitting down next to him. "Hey Mione, what you doing here?" he asked happily. "I'm here to work things out, calmly & productively," she said, Ron nodded. "Can I start?" Hermione nodded. "Ok Hermione, you know I didn't kiss Nikki, she came onto me. I promise you that I only see her as a friend, not even that anymore," said Ron calmly. "What am I meant to do Ron? Do I go back to you & wait for this to happen again? Do I stay here? Or do I trust you & _hope_ this never happens again?" Hermione asked tapping her fingers on the table. "You're not meant to do any of those things, you're meant to trust me & _know_ that it'll never happen again," Ron said, putting his hand on hers & stopping the tapping of her fingers. Hermione instantly looked up when he touched her. She still got shivers whenever he touched her. She looked into his eyes & saw that he wasn't lying. Hermione smiled & thought deeply for a minute, then sighed. "Ok, but you have to promise not the see Nikki, I mean you can say 'hi' in the street but that's all," Hermione said sternly, getting up. Ron grinned, "I promise! I love you so much & sorry about calling you a bitch," he said standing up & hugging Hermione tightly & kissing her on the lips tenderly. When they broke apart they heard giggles coming from under the table, Hermione & Ron smiled knowingly at each other & looked under the table to find April there. She crawled out & Ron picked her up, "Hey there, were you eavesdropping?" he asked tickling her gently, she giggled. "No! I was jwust… uh… inspwecting the twiles, nup no dwust herew," she said keeping a straight face, her parents began to laugh.

In no time at all (3 months) it was Christmas & the scent of it was in the air, thankfully everyone had done their shopping. Ginny was even further along in her pregnancy & everyone was overjoyed. April, Hermione & Ron were holding together strongly & there hadn't been a single glance of Nic-hore-lette.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Ron asked one snowy day, four days before Christmas, Ginny grinned. "Yup," she said as Harry, walked into the room & sat across from Ron. Hermione looked at Ginny, "Well… what is it?" she asked curiously, Ginny & Harry looked at each other.

**Like it? R&R! MWA**

**-Lor**


	7. It's About the Pregnancy! Not The Sex

**Hey all! THANKU TO ALL MA REVIEWERS FIRST OFF! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it! R&R! im so SORRY this took so long! i had a major block!**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, but I do own April, matt & Rachel! Yay & I'm happy with that._

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Ron asked one snowy day, four days before Christmas, Ginny grinned. "Yup," she said as Harry, walked into the room and sat across from Ron. Hermione looked at Ginny, "Well… what is it?" she asked curiously, Ginny and Harry looked at each other. Than Harry spoke, "It's a boy! How awesome is that?" he said punching the air in front of him. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Of course they could be wrong, you never know," she said winking at Hermione. "So are we all going to the Burrow for Christmas?" Ron asked, looking over at Rachel, Matt and April who were building a house out of blocks. "We're going at about 11 o'clock (am). When are you guys going?" said Ginny, "Like 10ish," said Hermione.

"Da, I wanna go," April whined at 5pm. "Alright, just a minute," Ron said turning back to Harry, Hermione & Ginny. "NUP! NOW!" cried April sitting on the floor, with her thumb in her mouth crying. "April, stop it," Hermione said sternly, picking April up and putting her on her lap, where April sat pouting quietly, while everyone bid goodbye.

When they arrived home Hermione & Ron dressed April in her pjs & place her in her crib. April looked up at her parents, "I'm wreally sworry," April muttered, Hermione smiled. "It's alright, but don't do it again, ok hun?" Hermione asked, April grinned & nodded, placing her head on her pillow. "Night Marmee, Night Da," April yawned before drifting off to sleep.

"Sometimes, I think we're too easy on her," said Ron, as he & Hermione went to their bedroom. Once they were changed & in bed, they continued their conversation. "She is a little spoilt," Hermione agreed, Ron grinned. "A little? She has practically everything she wants! And she is an only child, so she always has our full attention!" he added. There was an odd silence.

Hermione broke it, "Uh Ron… do you think we should... have you ever thought of having another kid?" Hermione asked muttering. Ron sat bolt upright, "Huh?" he asked obviously caught off guard. "You know… have another kid, I mean April's getting older & let's face it, so are we," Hermione said looking at the floor, Ron chuckled. "We've got a long time! We're only 21!" he said grinning. Hermione smiled, "I suppose, but April's so fun & what'll we do when she goes to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, "That's ages away!" he exclaimed. Hermione shrugged, "Its ok if you don't want to, it's just I always wanted two or three kids," Hermione said lying down. "Nigh Ron," she said, Ron groaned, "Now you're angry at me," Ron whined. Hermione muttered something that sounded like, "I'm over it Ron, go to sleep," with that Ron lay down & drifted into a light sleep.

Christmas Eve was finally upon them & Hermione & Ron hadn't re-visited to the topic of more kids since that night. But, Ron had been thinking about it a lot. He quite liked the idea of maybe having a boy around the house or maybe even another girl. Actually the more Ron thought about it the more he wanted another kid. But then there was the down side of another kid; not the late nights, stinky diapers or the loud cries, all that was ok by Ron. The real down side was 'Pregnant Hermione', during the pregnancy Hermione would be all emotional & have mood swings & weird cravings. If there was two things Ron was clueless about it was emotion & pregnancy; which made pregnancy hard on both parents.

"What are we doing for April's birthday?" Ron asked the next morning at breakfast, Hermione sat next to him. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it I mean it about a month off," Hermione said, Ron nodded. "It's on the 20th of January & it's the 24th of December, we should really be thinking about it," Ron said, Hermione smiled, "OK, we'll do the usual, don't worry. We will think abut it more after Christmas I promise."

After breakfast Hermione went upstairs to get April up & dressed. Ron sat in the living room, watching TV. Then there was a knock at the door & Ron answered it. "Hey come in," Ron said as the guests entered & Hermione came down with April. "Hello Gin, where's Harry?" Hermione asked once, everyone was seated in the living room. "He's at our place, which reminds me, Ron!" Ginny said, "Yer?" Ron answered. "Harry wants to know if you want to watch the football game at our house with him?" Ron jumped up, "Uh, ok… cya 'mione, bye Gin," he said hurriedly before leaving.

"So, we're stuck with three kids while our husband sit around & watch football on Christmas Eve?" Hermione asked dully, Ginny nodded, "Yup." Hermione turned to her best friend, "Gin, I asked Ron, if he want more kids… & he… I don't think he does," Hermione said sadly, watching April, matt & Rachel watch TV. Ginny sighed, "Hermione, I think he does… but he's scared," Hermione seemed shocked, "Why! We've done it before!" she exclaimed. "No, not scared of that, of the pregnancy," Ginny said carefully. "Why? I'm the one who should be scared of the pregnancy! I mean I'm the one who has to, you know; have the baby," Hermione answered, Ginny laughed. "Don't worry about it he'll come around soon," said Ginny smiling.

"Hey mate," Harry greeted Ron, "Hey," Ron said sitting down. "How've you been?" Harry asked, Ron sighed. "Hermione wants more kids," Ron whispered, Harry spoke, "Oh." "You know I blame you entirely for this!" Ron said grinning, "What? Why?" Harry asked. "Well, if you hadn't knocked up my sister Hermione would be thinking of having more kids," Ron explained, "Ok, fair enough. But still you can't blame me, just because I'm a sex bomb & I just happened to get your sister pregnant again. " Harry sighed shrugging.

"Anyway, I thought Hermione would be more against it, you know. After all the chicks do everything; what with 9 months of being fat & endless hours of labor," Harry added, Ron nodded. "Besides you should go for it! April would love a sibling & fortunately for us, when our kids are in their teens & 'problem stages' we can just shift them off to Hogwarts & McGonagall can straighten them out!" Harry said happily. "You're right Harry," Harry nodded, "I know I am, now shut up the game's about to start."

"I'm home," Ron yelled as he entered the house at 5pm. Ginny stood up, "Well, Lord Potter will be wanting the daily grub, cya," Ginny said before leaving. Hermione stood up & Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, "How was the game?" Hermione asked, "Fantastic!" Ron muttered kissing Hermione. Hermione finished the kiss, "I'm going to take April to bed," she said picking up April who was asleep on the couch, Ron nodded.

Hermione & Ron ate their dinner & went to the bedroom. "Hey 'mione, I've been thinking about having another kid & I think we should," he said, standing next to the bed. "Oh Ron! I love you," Hermione squealed as she flung her arms around him & they toppled onto the bed. That night… let's just say, Ron & Hermione produced some real magic.

**Good? Not Good? That's up 2 u not me! lol! R&R! mwah**

**-Lor**


	8. Happy Birthday

**Hey all! **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I know what names now and what happening. Thanxu. enjoy**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter! _

"MARMEE! DA! It's Christmas! Pwresents, pwresents! Up! Get up!" April screamed, running into her parents room & jumping on the bed.

Hermione groaned, sat up & poked Ron awake. "PWRESENTS!" April cried again, jumping on her parents. "Ok hun, we're up! We're up," Hermione yawned, getting up & shuffling downstairs with Ron & April.

"ME FIRST!" April said grabbing a present from under the tree, her eyes shimmering with glee. Hermione & Ron huddled on the couch together watching her daughter open her presents; a new doll, a teddy, a doll house & a new dress. Hermione received; a necklace & bracelet from Ron & a book from April. Ron got a broom kit, a stack of DVDs & a book from April.

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione said when they were greeted at the burrow. Ginny, Harry, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Matt & Rachel were the only ones there. Once all they greetings & gifts were exchanged, everyone was seated at the table eating a delicious Christmas Brunch.

"Where is everyone?" Ron asked, referring to the rest of the Weasley gang. "They are all off enjoying Christmas with their own families, most of them are coming tomorrow," Mr. Weasley said, cutting more turkey. "How are they?" Hermione asked, "Everyone's fine, a bit tired I think, what with all the kids," Mrs. Weasley said. Every one of her children was married, with at least on kid.

"Ma!" Rachel said, racing into the kitchen , where al the adults were talking. "What is it?" Ginny asked sitting Rachel on her knee, "Matt's teasing me!" she said rubbing her eyes. Ginny rolled her eyes, Harry stood up. "C'mon Rach, Uncle Ron & I will come & play with you, Matt & April," Harry said, Ron groaned. "Won't we Ron?" Harry asked, Ron stood nodding & followed Harry & Rachel outside.

Soon Mr. & Mrs. Weasley began to clean up & Hermione & Ginny, sat in the living room. "Hermione, I have a major surprise! But you can't tell Harry…. Or Ron," Ginny said grinning. Hermione nodded, "Ok what is it?" she asked urgently, Ginny bit her lip. "I'm having TWINS!" she giggled, Hermione hugged her, "Oh Gin, Congratulations! Two boys? Or what?" Hermione asked. "Well the healer said, there's a boy & girl!" Ginny squealed excitedly. "When are you gonna tell Harry?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows. "Tonight," Ginny sighed, "I wonder what he'll say," "He'll be stoked! So what names? The boy's Damien Liam, what's the girl?" Hermione said. "Well, we said if we have a girl we'd call her, Emma Rhiarn so, I suppose that'll be her name," Ginny said still grinning.

At around 3pm Hermione, Ron & April returned home. "I love Christmas," April whispered to Hermione, who smiled as she tucked April in. "Me too, have a rest it's been a long day for you," Hermione said, leaving April's room & returning to the living room.

Hermione collapsed into Ron's arms, "I'm beat," Hermione muttered, as they curled up together on the couch. "I wonder what Harry & Ginny are doing?" Hermione said, then avoided Ron's eyes. "What does it matter… what do you know that I don't?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow. "OK I'll tell, but if Gin asks, you don't know," Ron nodded. "Alright Harry & Gin are having twins," Hermione squealed, Ron grinned, "That's great, for them I mean… & for us too. More nieces & nephews," he ginned. "OK, now what are we doing about April's birthday?" Hermione asked seriously.

"April, its 7:30pm go to bed," Hermione said, but April didn't budge. "But Marmee! It's my birfday tomorrow," April exclaimed, Hermione looked at Ron. "Uh… the sooner you go to bed the sooner it'll be your birthday," Ron said shrugging, Hermione rolled her eyes. But it worked for April, "Ok Da! Gwood night," she muttered before running to her bedroom.

Hermione instantly pulled out April's birthday present & began wrapping it. Ron watched, "Do you think she'll like it?" he asked, Hermione nodded. "She'd better, she's been nagging me for it, since Christmas," Hermione added. Ron grinned, "Three years, it doesn't seem that long ago does it?" Hermione finished wrapping & looked at Ron. "It doesn't. It still feels like she's that little baby who cried if you didn't rub her tummy after she'd eaten," Hermione laughed, Ron nodded. "She's growing up fast," Hermione said with slight sadness. "Next year we're getting her a broom so we can start her on flying," Ron said happily, Hermione rolled her eyes. "C'mon lets go to bed, April will be up at the crack of dawn. We'd better get all the sleep we can," Ron muttered as he & Hermione walked to up to their bedroom.

"Ron, I'm just going to check on April, & make sure she's asleep. We both know how she likes to stay up all night on the night before her birthday," Hermione said, Ron nodded & got into bed.

Hermione walked quietly to April's room & peaked in. Hermione smiled when she saw April sitting on her bed reading a picture book, Hermione sighed & walked in. "Honey, why aren't you asleep?" Hermione asked, sitting on April's bed. April grinned sleepily, "I'm really excited!" she exclaimed, sliding under her sheets. Hermione tucked April in, "Well, you know the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner it'll be your birthday," she said, kissing April's forehead. "Really?" April asked sleepily, trying to keep her eyes open. Hermione nodded, "Night April," she whispered, "Goodnight Marmee," she muttered as Hermione left the room.

Hermione rolled over in her bed & lazily opened her eyes. _'11am?'_ Hermione thought jumping up. Hermione walked to April's room & peered inside. Hermione smiled when she saw April was still fast asleep. _'I'll make her breakfast,'_ Hermione decided walking to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Ron walked groggily into the kitchen. "Morning Mione," he said kissing her lightly, Hermione kissed him back. "Where's April?" Ron asked getting some cereal. "She's still asleep," Hermione said simply. Ron looked confused, "Odd… she is usually awake before us on her birthday," Ron said thoughtfully. Hermione nodded, "C'mon we'll take this into April," Hermione said as she & Ron walked to April's room.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear April, happy birthday to you!" Hermione & Ron walked in & sat on the end of April's bed as she sat up grinning.

"Happy birthday gorgeous," Hermione said, placing the breakfast she'd made in front of April, who ate it happily. Ron left the room & quickly re-entered with April's present.

April's smile widened when she saw the parcel. Ron handed it to her & she ripped the paper off quickly. When the present fell onto her bed she stared happily at it.

"Thanks Marmee thanks Da! This is exactly what I wanted!" she said grinning as she hugged both her parents. Hermione & Ron smiled & left to get dressed.

"C'mon Ron!" Hermione yelled, from the fireplace. "I'M COMING!" Ron yelled, racing down the stairs. Hermione rolled her eyes and April giggled, "Let's go," Hermione muttered as she stepped into the flames with April. "The Burrow," she stated clearly then she was gone. Ron followed the suit and they appeared at the Burrow.

"April," Mrs. Weasley cried as she squealed as she captured April in one of her famous hugs and kissed her. "Happy Birthday," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said as Harry and Ginny in along with Rachel and Matt. Happy birthday's were said and sung.

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed u guys rock! **

**Plz check out my other fics**

**R&R! mwah**

**-Lor xoxoxo**


	9. New Arrivals

**Hey all! **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I know what name now and what's! happening. Thanku. Enjoy! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter! _

At 3pm, after all the presents had been opened, everyone was in the Weasley lounge room, drinking coffee. Hermione glanced around the room and noticed Ginny had a painful look on her face. "Gin, are you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly, Ginny shook her head, "I think the babies are coming!"

Within a second the room was a hectic hell. People were rushing around like madmen, while Ginny screamed in pain. Hermione stood on the couch, "SHUT UP EVERYONE!" she yelled and everyone stopped. "Ok, Harry, you and Ginny go straight to St. Mungo's. Everyone else relax and go too, Ron and I will get the kids," Hermione said as everyone obeyed, with a 'pop' Harry and Ginny were gone, followed by multiple other 'pops'.

"Ron, go get Rachel and Matt," Hermione instructed, picking up April. Ron nodded and held the twin's hands. "I'll meet you there, I'm gonna get some stuff for Ginny," Hermione muttered, Ron kissed her cheek and with a 'pop' he was gone. Hermione raced around the house picking up a pillow and a toothbrush etc. before leaving to meet everyone at St. Mungo's.

"How's she doing?" Hermione asked when she saw, everyone except Harry, sitting outside a ward door. "Dunno, but there's a lot of screaming," Ron said grinning. "Ron! It's not funny, you try having not one but two babies," Hermione scolded him. "I'll pass," Ron muttered, receiving a glare from Hermione.

At 1:30am a healer came out and woke up Hermione and the others. "You can go in now," she said happily before leaving to get some pills. Hermione and Ron raced in first and saw Harry sitting in a chair holding a baby in a blue blanket and Ginny lying in bed holding a tinier baby in pink blankets in her arms. Hermione held the boy first, "So what's his name?" she asked, smiling. "Damien Liam Potter," Harry answered proudly. Hermione handed Damien to Ron and Ginny handed her the girl, "This is Emma Rhiarn Potter is it?" Ron grinned, looking at the tiny girl. Ginny began to cry and Harry kissed her cheek. "Ron and Hermione looked confused, but everyone else entered the ward before they could ask. Harry, Ron and Hermione slipped out of the ward quickly.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Hermione asked, Harry frowned, "Well Emma nearly didn't make it," he muttered. Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, "Are you serious?" her asked, her voice muffled by her hand, Harry nodded. "Mate," Ron said sympathetically, Harry shook his head. "It's ok she's alive now, that's the main thing," Harry added optimistically. Hermione nodded and hugged Harry, "I noticed they both had your eyes," Hermione said as Harry smiled proudly. "Yup, the famous Potter eyes," he laughed as they re entered the ward.

"OK, we'll be back at 7pm alright?" Ginny added once more, Hermione nodded, "Gin, you and Harry go now. Ron and I can look after the kids," Hermione said as she pushed Ginny and Harry out the door, "Bye!" Ron yelled from the kitchen where he was cooking dinner.

It had been 3 months since Ginny had had Emma and Damien and for the first time since then Ginny and Harry were having a quiet dinner alone, while Hermione and Ron dealt with the five kids. Hermione was due to give birth any day now, but she wanted to give Ginny and Harry a break.

"Ron, where's April?" Hermione asked as she sat down at the table, Ron looked around, "Uh… APRIL!" Ron called her, April ran into the kitchen and sat next in between Rachel and Matt. "Dwinner wready?" she asked eagerly, Hermione looked over at Ron, who nodded.

After dinner at 6pm, Hermione and Ron put Emma and Damien to sleep, in the lounge room in cribs, so they could watch them. While April, Matt and Rachel did some colouring in. "Aunty Hermione?" Rachel asked getting up and sitting on Hermione's lap, "Are you gonna have some of them?" she asked shyly pointing to Emma and Damien. Ron laughed as matt sat on his lap and April sat between her parents, "I hope not, 'coz Aunt Ginny's always complwaining about not having any swleep," April said, Ron and Hermione laughed, "Yes, but we're only having one baby, not two," Hermione explained, Rachel nodded and closed her eyes.

Then the baby kicked and Rachel eyes flew open and she jumped off, Hermione smiled, Ron looked confused as Rachel sat away from Hermione. "The baby just kicked," she told Ron and he laughed. "Are you having a girl or boy?" Matt asked eagerly, Ron smiled, "Another girl, sorry mate," Matt frowned, "We need another boy," he pouted Ron nodded, but stopped when Hermione glared at him.

_POP!_ Ginny and Harry appeared in the lounge room. "MUMMY, DADDY!" Rachel called as she ran to Harry and he hugged her. "Is it 7 already?" Ron asked getting up; Harry nodded, picking up Damien. Ginny walked over to Emma and picked her up. April hugged Rachel and Matt goodbye before they had to leave. "Thanks guys, we'll cya soon," Ginny said and with two _'pops'_ she, Harry, Emma, Damien, Matt and Rachel were gone.

Ron turned to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, she frowned, "I'm fatter than I was when I was pregnant with April," she complained, "You're still gorgeous to me regardless how big you are," he muttered in her ear before kissing her. Hermione kissed back then broke the kiss, "Better get April to bed," she said, Ron shook his head. "No, straight to bed; I'll deal with April," Ron said looking over at April who was asleep on the couch. Hermione kissed Ron sweetly and went to go to sleep.

Ron scooped up April, who opened her eyes slightly. "Da, I'm twired," she muttered, Ron nodded. He carried her to her bedroom and placed he in her bed, "'night Da," she yawned, "Night April," he said kissing her forehead. Once he knew she was fast asleep he left her room and headed for bed.

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed u guys rock! Sorry it took so long!**

**Plz check out my other fics! Like two chapters left YAY!**

**R&R! mwah**

**-Lor xoxoxo**


	10. Weird Cravings and Names

**Hey all! **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Don't worry one more chapter and possibly a little after chapter – but I will update ASAP! Thanku for all the reviews! Enjoy! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter! Cries but I do own Harry/gin's kids and Hermione/Ron's._

"Wake up 'Mione," Ron whispered shaking her shoulder softly. "Why?" she asked rolling away from him. "Coz, it's 10am," Ron said, Hermione quickly sat up, "Really?" she asked. "What's April doing?" Hermione asked as she got out of bed and rubbed her round stomach. "She is with Bella in the lounge room," Ron said before leaving the room and heading down to the lounge room.

Hermione quickly showered and changed then headed downstairs. "Marmee, you're up a bit late," April giggled. Hermione poked her lightly on her tummy, and sat down at the table in the kitchen, April sat next to her. "What's for breakfast?" Hermione asked as Ron walked in. "Depends what the round lady wants," he said grinning; Hermione pouted, but ignored the comment. "I'll have toast with vegemite, butter and jam," Hermione said, April giggled. "Marmee that's gross!" she exclaimed.

Hermione tickled April until she ran over to Ron and stood behind him. "April, haven't you noticed your Marmee enjoys gross food?" Ron asked lifting April up and sitting her on the kitchen bench. Hermione rolled her eyes, as Ron brought her toast with vegemite, butter and jam over to her. Hermione took a big bite, "Yum!" her said April stuck out her tongue with distaste.

"C'mon April we'll take Bella outside while you're mum eats that… uh… food," Ron said, placing April over his shoulder and carried the giggling girl out of the room. Hermione finished her breakfast and placed her plate in the sink and headed outside.

"Hey 'Mione," Hermione smiled when she saw who had just said hello. "Hey Harry," Hermione said giving Harry a quick hug. April ran over to Hermione, "Marmee! Can I go to the Zoo?" she asked giving Hermione her famous puppy-eyes, Hermione looked at Ron; who shrugged. "Gin and I are taking our kids, so Gin wanted me to ask if April would like to come," Harry explained. "That's fine, cya later Hun," Hermione said kissing April's cheek," "Bye Harry," Ron said and then with a _'pop' _Harry and April were gone.

"Hmmm," Ron mumbled, "What could we possibly do by ourselves at home?" Ron asked, pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione giggled, "We? Haha, I have to do the laundry," Hermione said resting her head on Ron's chest. "No you don't," Ron whined, kissing her forehead. "I 'spose I don't _have_ to do the laundry," Hermione said and kissed Ron sweetly. Ron grinned, "What do you wanna do then?" he asked as they walked into their home.

They collapsed together on the armchair and Hermione's stomach rumbled. Ron sighed, "What are we eating?" he asked knowingly, Hermione pecked his lips, "Let's have a look." They got up and entered the kitchen. Hermione went to the fridge and Ron checked the cupboards.

After two minutes Hermione shut the fridge door, sadly. Ron gave a chuckle and hugged her from behind. "Are you hungry?" he asked in a baby voice, Hermione pouted and nodded, Ron gave a laugh. "Go put your make up on, we'll go get some ice-cream," he said leading Hermione to the bedroom. Hermione pouted again, "You think I need make up?" Hermione asked annoyed. Ron shook his head, "Nope- but I know, you think you do," said Ron knowingly, Hermione smiled, "You know me too well."

"Hello how can I help you?" asked the teenager with dead straight red hair, behind the counter at Cindy's ice-Cream Parlor. "I'll have a Mint choc-chip and vanilla and Hermione will have…" Ron glanced at Hermione, "Oh, I'll have, uh… mango and coffee, thanks," Hermione answered, Ron gave the teenager a 'must-be-a-pregnant-person-thing' look as she handed over the ice-creams, Ron paid and thanked the girl and they left.

"Mango and coffee?" Ron asked as they sat down at the park, Hermione glare at him. "Shut up- I'm pregnant I can eat whatever I want," Hermione said simply licking the mango then the coffee and smiling. "Fair enough," Ron agreed before returning to his own ice-cream.

"Do you remember the first time we brought April here?" Hermione asked after she'd finished her ice-cream, Ron was taken aback by her sudden question, but nodded. "Yer, it was on her 2nd birthday and I remember I couldn't stop laughing because Harry kicked a ball and it hit you square in the head and you fell over," Ron said laughing, Hermione slapped the back of his head. Hermione ignored Ron's continuous laughing, "I only asked because if you can remember anything apart from me 'passing out'- it was our first time picnic as parents," Hermione remembered, Ron smiled, "It was too," Hermione sighed. Then there was silence.

"Ron, can I ask you something? You have to promise to be honest," Hermione said looking him straight in the eyes. Ron nodded, "Of course," Hermione looked at her shoes. "Would you rather a boy or girl?" she asked. Ron snorted a laugh. "Is seriously doesn't matter 'Mione, but truthfully having another boy around would be nice. But if it's another girl I wont love her any less," Ron said wrapping an arm over Hermione's shoulders. Hermione smiled, "Maybe we should decide on definite names now," Hermione said, Ron nodded, "Ok what names do you like?" Hermione thought, "Ah, for boys: Aidan, Steven, Caden or Luke and for girls: Jessie, Leah, Emily or Lena," Hermione said. Ron nodded, "I like: Logan, Charlie, Josh or Daniel and fro girls ah… Madeline, Laura, Autumn or Morgan," Ron said counting them off on his fingers.

Hermione smiled, "I love the sound of Logan Caden Weasley for a boy," Ron nodded, "Me too, they were my two favourites," Ron grinned, "Now for the girl…" Ron trailed off. Hermione shrugged, "I love all of those names it's just none of them are perfect like Logan," she explained. Hermione smiled, "I love the sound of Logan Caden Weasley for a boy," Ron nodded, "Me too, they were my two favourites," Ron grinned, "Now for the girl…" Ron trailed off. Hermione shrugged, "I love all of those names it's just none of them are perfect like Logan," she explained. "Well we'll leave the first name for now, what about the middle name?" Ron asked, "I like Leah," Ron added, Hermione smiled, "Yeah me too- now all we need is a first name for her," Hermione giggled. Ron stood up and stretched, "C'mon, something will come to us. Let's go home."

It was 4pm when Ginny arrived with April. "Hello," Ron said as April jumped on him, "Hey Gin, how was it?" Ginny collapsed on the couch next to Hermione, "Tiring is one word," Ginny muttered, "My feet are dead, and Harry was dragging everyone from animal to animal- I think he was more excited than the kids," Ginny added. Hermione laughed, "I can understand that, I mean he is easily amused." Ron sat down on the armchair with April on his knee, "Da, I saw a snake," she said excitedly, "It was HUGE!" she exclaimed. Ron smiled, "I bet it was," Hermione nodded.

"Well, I best be off. Harry still doesn't know how to cook anything except pop tarts and I can have him feed my children that stuff," Ginny explained. "Ok cya Gin," Hermione said as April jumped off Ron's knee and he lifted her up as he stood up, "I'll walk you to the door," he said. He, April and Ginny left the room, and Hermione stood up and realized the pain in her stomach. "RON!" she bellowed, "I NEED TO GO!" Ron ran in with April and Ginny behind him. "Need to go where?" he asked in a frenzy, "TO ST. MUNGO'S- God you're an idiot," Hermione screamed. "WHY?" he screamed back freaking out. "Ron, she's having the baby!" Ginny yelled, grabbing Hermione. "I'll take her to St. Mungo's, you get Harry and the kids," Ginny and with a _'pop'_ she and Hermione where gone.

Ron began to talk to himself and sat down; April rolled her eyes and very maturely walked over to the phone and pressed the 'Harry and Ginny' speed dial button, like she was told to do incase of an emergency. "Uncle Hwarry! Marmee's having the baby and Da is acting weird and Aunty Ginny said to come over with your kids so we can all go to the howsptial together," April explained, "Ok April, I'll be right over," and with than April hung up.

"Ron! There you are, ok mate chill out," Harry said entering the room from the kitchen, "Where are you're kids?" Ron asked, he'd calmed down a fraction, or at least enough to act sensible. "I dropped them off with you're parents and they said they'll drop by the hospital tomorrow," Harry explained. "Alright then, let's go," Ron said scooping April up and with two _'pops'_ they arrived at St. Mungo's.

**I tried to put at least one name for every reviewer in the fic if your's wasn't im really sorry also if it's not it may be becoz I've already used the name for Ginny's kids! Thanks for all the names!**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed u guys rock! Sorry it took so long!**

**Plz check out my other fics! R&R! mwah**

**-Lor xoxoxo**


	11. Check and Mate

**Hey all! **

**I'M SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN FOREVER 2ND LAST CHAPTER! I SWEAR!**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter! _

"May I help you?" asked the lady behind the desk as Ron and Harry raced to the front desk. "My wife is having a baby!" Ron exclaimed puffing, the lady behind the desk smiled, "Ok, that's the fifth floor," Ron handed April to Harry and sped off. "Thanks," muttered Harry before following Ron at a walk.

Ron climbed his fifth flight of stairs and found Harry and April sitting in the waiting room. Ron looked confused, "It's called the elevator Ron," Harry said as April giggles. Ron ignored him, "Where is she?" Harry pointed to the door across from them, "Just in there, mate. Remember enjoy the gift of life," Harry grinned and Ron took a deep breath and entered the room.

Three hours later Ginny emerged from the room looking tired, Harry stood careful not to wake April who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "How's it going in there?" Harry asked. Ginny yawned, "We're getting there… slowly," Harry smiled and gave Ginny a hug. "How's Hermione doing?" Ginny laughed, "Hermione's doing great… its Ron I'm worried about, he keeps hyperventilating. Hermione actually had to calm _him _down once," Harry grinned. Ginny walked over to the coffee machine, "One latte, please," at once a steaming cup of coffee appeared and Ginny took it and had sip. "Having a coffee break?" Harry asked chuckling.

Within five minutes Ginny had re-entered the room and Harry was left alone outside. April woke up an hour later with a yawn; Harry smiled as she stood up and stretched. "I'm bored," she muttered, "What do you want to do then?" Harry asked realizing how little there was to do in a waiting room. "Lets play chess!" April said happily, "There's no chess sets though," Harry said looking around the waiting room. April rolled her eyes, "Magic one up," April muttered as if it was obvious. "Oh right," said Harry pulling out his wand and conjuring up a wizard chess set.

"Check mate," April said as her knight checked Harry's king, another three hours later. "Again?" Harry groaned "That's ten games! How do you keep winning?" Harry asked in disbelief, "Da taught me," April smiled resetting her pieces, "Your dad taught me as well," Harry muttered, as they began a new game.

"HA!" Harry yelled, "Checkmate!" April moved her king. "Nuh uh," she grinned, Harry glared fire at April's king, "Fine." Harry moved his bishop to take April's queen and smiled. "Thankyou," April muttered as she moved her bishop into place, "Checkmate," she said grinning evilly. Harry stood up, "I am the Harry Potter! If weren't for me, the wizarding world would be ruined. I defeated Voldermort! Yet I can't beat my three year old niece at a stupid game of chess," Harry complained, April patted his hand sympathetically. A giggled came from behind Harry, who turned around to see Ginny out of the room once more.

"You were always a sore loser," she muttered April laughed. "How's Hermione?" Harry asked once more, "Good, it's quite exciting really! Hermione's having twins!" Harry jaw dropped, "Twins?" Ginny nodded. So far we've got a boy, Ron's praying for another boy," Harry gave a chuckle. "He's hoping is useless, everyone knows it goes girl, boy, girl or boy, girl. Boy… it common knowledge," Ginny rolled her eyes, "if only we were all as smart as you," she said sarcastically. "Anyway you're wrong, what about my mum? She had six boys before she had me," Ginny said, Harry waved her statement off, "Whatever Gin," he said hugging her. They broke apart when a ear-splitting yell came from Hermione's ward.

**Thankyou to everyone who reviews u guys rock! Sorry about slow updates! Omg I hate yr 9! Too many essays… **

**Plz check out my other fics! R&R! mwah**

**-Lor xoxoxo**


	12. They grow up so Fast

**Hey all! **

**Im so sorry this fic took forever! Thanks for sticking to it! **Its finally finished! **Thank goodness! I enjoyed writing it! Hope u enjoy it!**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter! _

"One more push please Hermione," the doctor asked and with a final push another set of cries filled the room. "Ah Ron, Hermione you have a beautiful baby girl!" the Doctor said happily. "Hermione hear that? A boy and a girl," Ron said ecstatically, grinning from ear to ear. Hermione smiled at Ron as he kissed her lightly. "Names?" he asked, as the nurse handed Ron the boy and Hermione the girl. "Logan Caden Weasley is for this little guy," said Ron remembering their earlier conversation. "And the girl was something Leah Weasley," Ron remembered, Hermione smiled at the girl in her arms, Imogen Leah Weasley, it suits her I think," she said. Ron nodded, "I agree," he said sitting next to Hermione and looking at Imogen.

8 YEARS LATER

It was the 31st April had received her letter from Hogwarts three months ago. Hermione and Ron had decided seeing as it was her last night at home before leaving for Hogwarts that the family would go out ant get some ice-cream.

"April!" Hermione called from the front door. "Hurry up sweetie or we'll never get the ice-cream shop," she added. "I'm coming mum!" April called back running down the stairs. Hermione watched her 11year old daughter reach her. April's curly red now reached just pasted her shoulders and her freckles stood out on her glowing skin. Her bright blue eyes looked at Hermione, "Yer mum… the staring at me thing is kind of scary so, how's about we go get me my last ice-cream before I start at Hogwarts?" April said grinning and walking out the front door Hermione smiled and followed her daughter.

"So where are dad and the twins?" April asked as they set off for the ice-cream parlor. "Your dad took Imogen and Logan to the park so they could muck around a bit before ice-cream," Hermione said, April nodded. April suddenly looked at Hermione with her blue eyes sadly, "Mum what if I have no friends at Hogwarts?" she sighed, Hermione laughed, "You will don't worry, if I managed to make friends you definitely will," Hermione assured her daughter. "You think so?" April asked smiling, "Of course and don't forget Matt and Rachel are going to be there as well," April grinned. "I'm so excited, I can't wait till I can join the quidditch team!" Hermione nodded then spotted Ron and the twins.

"Hey!" Ron called out to his wife and eldest daughter. April looked at her mum, "On the count of three… 1.2.3!" April said and on three Hermione and April raced to Ron, Imogen and Logan. April slammed into Ron, "Sorry dad!" she said smiling as Hermione arrive a second later, "I only JUST beat you that time mum!" April said, Hermione smiled as Ron kissed her quickly. "April, go round up Logan and Imogen," Ron said, April nodded and walked off towards the sandpit where the twins were playing.

Hermione and Ron sat on the bench and watched their children. April had reached the twins and was talking to them. Hermione smiled, "They've grown up so fast," Ron commented. Hermione nodded, "I can't believe April's leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow," Hermione said sadly as Ron hugged her. "And in three years Imogen and Logan will be there too," Ron added.

Imogen and Logan were identical twins, so it was hard to tell them apart. They both had brown curls, their mum's looks and freckles like their dad's and Logan had blue eyes. The only difference apart from one being a boy and the other being a girl was that Imogen that one blue eye and one brown one.

The three children came over, "Ice-cream time!" April said happily, Ron and the twins nodded. Hermione giggled slightly all their kids had somehow managed to inherit Ron's love of food.

**Im pretty sure its done- if u guys have any suggestion I wanna hear them!**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviews u guys rock! Sorry about slow updates! Thanks for sticking with this fic! **

**Plz check out my other fics! R&R! mwah**

**-Lor xoxoxo**


End file.
